stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Home-Run-Bat
Created by Ongokiller50(Dennes Tejada), Home-Run-Bat is a playable character from the game Combat Tournament Legends, though his first appeared in the first game(Combat Tournament). He wields a baseball bat hence the name. aseball l bat, hence the name. Home-Run-Bat was a young teen who loved playing baseball. But one day, he met a stranger. * He said "My name's Mr. Slapstic. Do you want to earn money?" * ."How? I'm just a teen."-said Home-Run-Bat * ."By combat with buddies. You have a bat. It's a good weapon. You can have lots of money with this."-said stranger." * "OK."-said Home-Run-Bat. Then, he became a dedicated and strong fighter by training with his friend, Mr. Slaptastic, but then, Home-Run-Bat betrayed him and joined the Hammy team leaving Mr.slapstic alone, and in the end, he just became the loner... 'Appearence' He is a dark green stick figure, wearing a Blue,n Red baseball hat on the top. 'Power/ Abilities' Martial Arts: Home-Run-Bat attacks rely mainly on his hands and feet delivering repetitive fast, but weak japs and kicks on his opponents. Baseball Bat: He uses the bat either to land devastating blows of short range or lift his opponents to extend his combo chain. Energy Manipulation: He has access to energy beams, which can be charged to different limits to change either the length or with of the beam. 'Similar Characters' *Blue Box: Blue Box is exactly like Home-Run-Bat except he is blue and has a cube head. He too appears in Combat Tournament Legend in the second fight and is not a playable character. Has two other variants, one that has the same appearance as the original BlueBox, but red, and one that is the same as HRB, but black. *Tri-Head AKA Black Chicken: Tri-Head appears in Combat Tournament Legends in the 5th fight. He has a black body and a yellow triangle for a head. Has three variants, one that looks like the original HRB, but black, one with a circle head and pink square eyes, and one that looks like HoboJack *Rice:Rice is a light blue character with a light blue bat.He has a brother, Beens,he is also light blue. *Dickswett: Light blue with hair. *HoboJack: Default green with no hat, eyes, and a mustache. *Beens: Same as rice *chicken:Same as rice *Backpack: Backpack is red with no hat and pink square eyes. *redBox: The same as DickSwett, but red *Pinko: Pink is like the original HRB, but pink. *OneDirtyKid: Same as Rice except he is in the one man army *A_Table: Same as OneDirtyKid *OldDirtyBasterd: OldDirtyBasterd is black with a round head, no hat, and pink square eyes. *JacknDick: Same as Black Chicken Bots There are 4 types of bots for Home-Run-Bat, easy, normal, bluebox, and hard Easy bots These bots can't do specials and do very ineffective attacks and unfinished combos. Ex: DickSwett, Rice, and the two ghost bots. Medium/Intermediate bots This bots can specials only after side combos and do somewhat effective attacks and do some full combos( "Incredible" swing and up attack). With the basic combo, they either spam players with it, or follow it up with the side combo. Ex:BlueBox and redBox. Bluebox bots Named because only enemies named Bluebox have this style, its mostly like medium, but has hard bots back hand combo. Hard bots These bots will spam combos on you every chance they got. One combo involves them backhanding you then follows it up with the side combo, and then tops it off with a up attack and a air attack. One of their combos where they do "Incredible" swing, down strike, and then a forward strike either tops it off with the down combo, or he spins the bat doing mediocre damage. Ex: Black Chicken and JacknDick. Moves * Attack1: One punch to the head * Attack2: Follow up punch to the first attack; back hand hit to the head. * Attack3: Kick to the gut; flashes white when doing this move. * Attack4: Same as attack2, but instead will knock enemies instead of just hitting them. * Attack5: A diagonal swing with the bat causing the opposition to get hit up. Base move for bots. * Attack6: Follow up to attack5; downward swing. Bluebox bots and monster bots use this move as a descending move. * Attack7: Weak side attack; Fast swing causing very far knockback; Bots either follow with the down combo or do a showoff spin. * Attack8: Knee to the gut; quick stun. * Attack9: Follow up to attack5; similar to attack7 except he will say "Attack" when performing it. Bots will follow this up with the forward combo. * Attack10: Same as attack9, but dashes first then hits target. * Attack11: Uses the same frame as attack 2, but will use his bat and spin it, hitting anyone in range. * Attack12: Weak aerial attack; CTL bots use this move to follow up with the up combo. * Attack13: Follow up to attack7; nine hit combo. * Attack14: Start to the basic up combo. * Attack15: Strong side attack; bat turns red. * Attack16: Follow up to attack14. * Attack17: Same as attack16 except only has one kick. * Attack18: Start to the down combo; Ai never use this move unless forced to. * Attack19: Backhand that follows up from attack18; used as a alternative attack7 for ai * Attack20: Kick combo; 8 hits. * Attack21: Upward attack used to follow up attack20; Used by follow and monster bots as a rising attack. * FlashCombo: Combo used when hold down after performing attack 7; Ai never use this move. Skin IDs By modifying the string, you can actually change the enemies, and possibly your, skin. * EEE1: HoboJack's beard and eyes. * EEE2: Base skin with hammer. * E1: Spinning Block head; Used only by the training dummy and SwordUpUrAss. * E2: BlueBox's head; Is blue by default. * E3: Smiley face; Used but hard to see since characters who use this have everything the same color. * E4 & E5: TriHead; Used by BlackChicken * E6: Circle head; Circle head with square eyes. 'Trivia' *Home-Run-Bat is one of the starter characters along with Mr.Slaptastic. *Home-Run-Bat is the only character that cannot crouch(might be a bug) *Home-Run-Bat's special can be dodged by crouching under it.(Mr. Red is the only character that still gets hit by the special, even when crouching) *Sometimes his moves can make himself fall out the map or into spikes. *He can dodge combos by constantly rolling, just like Yoyo. *He has 2 unused moves. A grab and a secondary special. The grab is just a two handed grab where he brings the enemy face to face. The secondary special could've been used if he activates his special while grabbing someone. The special shows him raising his arm and blasting up. Category:Character Category:Good Guy